Au bord de la plage
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Deux ans et demi qu'il est parti, et qu'elle l'attend désespérément. Akira x Tokito


Tokito regarda l'horizon. Le vent s'engouffra dans sa chevelure, faisant voleter ses mèches blondes. La mer faisait de douces vagues et venait s'échouer sur le sable. A l'ouest, le soleil descendait lentement. Il formait une énorme boule rouge, qui illuminait de ses derniers rayons la plage déserte. Tokito soupira. Elle se sentait vide. Elle fit quelques pas sur le sable, sans quitter des yeux l'horizon.

Depuis qu'il était parti, elle avait cette impression d'être abandonnée et seule comme jamais. Elle l'avait attendu, avait espéré qu'il revienne. Mais rien. Elle était restée un long moment chez les Mibu, avait vu l'évolution des recherches d'Akari sur la maladie de la mort. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était parti, pourquoi il l'avait laissée seule.

Lorsque le remède d'Akari avait été mis au point, et après qu'elle le lui ait injecté, Tokito était parti. Elle voulait voyager, car elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Histoire de ne pas tomber dans une dépression, elle aavit vu du pays. Elle était passé partout. Avait découvert de nombreuses choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Elle était partie, deux ans et demi. Avant de revenir au point de départ. Elle y avait retrouvé tout le monde. Sauf lui. Personne ne l'avait vu. Il n'était jamais revenu. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il ne reviendrait pas, elle le savait. Pourtant, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, elle continuait d'espérer. Qu'un jour, il se déciderait à revenir, à les revoir.

Tokito avait pas mal changé. Déjà, depuis que Akari k'avait soignée de la maladie de la mort, elle avait pu reprendre sa véritable apparence. Ainsi, elle avait prit quelques centimètres (un ou deux). Elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux, mais pas aussi courts qu'avant. Ils étaient légèrement plus longs. Elle avait également prit quelques formes, mais qu'elle noyait dans des kimonos larges. Son style vestimentaire, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Elle affectait tout autant qu'avant des tenues masculines. Elle se sentait bien là-dedans.

Ses pieds laissaient des empreintes dans le sable. Des empreintes que la marée montante aurait tîot fait d'effacer. Tokito poussa un profond soupire. Encore une journée de passée. Et il n'était toujours pas là. Elle s'assit au sol, les yeux dans le vague. L'odeur de la mer lui parvenait. Elle aimait cette odeur ! Elle ferma les yeux, sans penser à rien. Sinon à lui. Et laissa les larmes couler. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Son petit corps fut secoué par des spasmes, mais elle ne tenta pas de se calmer. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une pression sur son épaule.

Elle releva la tête et se retourna. Lui. C'était lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvint pas. Il lui sourit, et s'assit à côté d'elle :

-C'est Yuya, qui m'a dit où je pouvais te trouver.

Tokito ne dit rien, trop surprise.

-Tu m'as manquée, tu sais. Je crois que j'ai eu tort de partir sans toi.

-Où étais-tu ?

Enfin, elle avait réussi à lâcher une phrase.

-Boh... par-ci par-là. Rien de bien palpitant. Je me suis ennuyé sans toi. Sans toit pour me crier dessus.

Il lui adressa un sourire un peu provocant. Cependant, Tokito n'y répondit pas.

-Tu es vraiment cruel, de m'avoir lâchée comme ça.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû, je sais.

-Je m'en fous de tes excuses. ça fait deux ans et demi que je t'attends ! Tu crois quoi ? Que ça été une partie de plaisir pour moi ?

Elle commença à s'énerver contre lui.

-Tu crois que j'ai été super heureuse, moi, pendant tout ce temps ?

-je regrette vraiment, Tokito, crois-moi.

-Je m'en fous, je veux seulement que tu comprennes ! Que tu comprennes ce que j'ai pu ressentir, moi !

Elle ne put pas en ajouter une. Il venait de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle le regarda :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-C'est quand je me suis retrouvé sans toi que j'ai compris. En fait, tu m'as manqué tout simplement parce que je t'aime.

Il lui fit un superbe sourire. Comme y résister ? Tokito sentit son coeur battre plus fort et elle rougit fortement. Il passa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement :

-Tu es vraiment devenue belle, tu sais. Enfin... déjà que tu l'étais avant.

Tokito le fixa, et sourit à son tour. Elle se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa. Ce baiser-là fut plus langoureux et passionné que le premier. Un doux baiser amoureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle carressa ses cheveux blond vénitiens, et murmura :

-Je t'aime Akira.


End file.
